


Disaster

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Soft Arthur, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Merlin was always a disaster, but Arthur wouldn't have him any other way.Written for Day 19: Disaster





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the Merlin fandom again. I wasn't actually feeling this one too much until I sat down to actually start writing, and then before I knew it, this fic had formed itself. This was supposed to be full on Merthur, but somehow it became this soft magic reveal that could be views as friendship or pre-slash, so I'll take it I guess. Despite the usual lack of timeline, I'm actually pretty proud of this one, so hopefully you guys enjoy! Let me know in the comments~

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Nineteen:** Disaster

 **Fandom:** Merlin

 **Pairing:** Gen, Can be interpreted at Merthur, but could also just be friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin

**Disaster**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sighing in frustration, Arthur watched as Merlin tripped over nothing, the metal goblet of water in his hand spilling on to the ground and forming a puddle.

“ _Really, Mer_ lin? Can't you even do something that simple?” He mocked lightly, a smirk on his face as he looked over.

There was a pout on the other boys face as he looked up at Arthur. “I can't help it.” He grumbled, picking up the goblet and moving to refill it before handing it over to the price without any more issues.

Arthur snorted. “I'd say you were a liar, but you can't lie to save your own life.”

There was silence between them for a moment, Merlin going tense for a moment before he shook his head, eyes guarded in a way that wasn't normal. “You've got me there, Sire.” He agreed.

The touch of sarcasm in that sentence wasn't specific to the 'sire' like he was used to, and it made Arthur frown.

“Something you want to tell me?” He offered, frowning.

Merlin scoffed a little. “Always, My Lord.”

He made an impatient wave as if to say 'get on with it', only to have Merlin shake his head.

“I said that there's always something that I want to say to you, not that I would. There are some things that you just don't want to hear.” The last part was said quiet enough that he was sure that he wasn't supposed to hear.

“I insist.” He offered, trying not to let his apprehension show as the order, waiting for Merlin to reveal whatever it was that had him so out of character so that they could go back to calling each other names and pretending that he wasn't the prince of Camelot who should be having him jailed for his treasonous attitude.

“With all due respect, _Sire_ , I'll be fine. Now if there's anything else I can help with?”

Merlin was skittish, inching towards the door before he spoke a word, and Arthur wasn't sure what to do about that. Merlin was never skittish, he was never nervous either. Not really. Arthur would never say it to him but he was one of the bravest and kindest people that he'd ever met and outside of their societal standings, he considered Merlin a very close friend.

His closest friend, on most days.

Seeing him so out of sorts, hurt. And that hurt was only elevated by the lack of explanation outside of the knowledge that something was being kept from him.

“Merlin, I order you to tell him what is on your mind right now.” He decide finally, knowing it was the wrong to say, but unable to think of another way to get Merlin to speak.

The boy in front of him seemed hurt at the idea, before a familiar rage started to burn in his eyes.

“You order me to, Arthur?” Merlin asked, voice soft but it may as well be a shout for how powerful it seemed.

At least he was Arthur now?

“You order to me? What makes you so sure that I'll listen, _Arthur_? Have I ever before? I don't understand why you're so fixated on this anyway. You're a prat, but a crown prince none-the-less, and I? I am just a servant boy who saves your life regularly. Why would you care about that though? Merlin this, Merlin that. Merlin you're so lazy, Merlin why can't you do this right for once?” He ranted angrily, only confusing Arthur further.

“You've saved my life twice.”

Merlin let out a broken sounding laugh. “Twice? _Twice?_ Arthur I save your life at _least_ four times a week.”

The words took a moment for Arthur to process, but then he was even more confused. Merlin wasn't making any sense.

“How?” He asked finally.

The fear that was back in Merlin's eyes made him wish he'd never asked. But he stood by those words now, refusing to take them back as he looked at Merlin until the other boy's eyes dropped to the ground.

“You don't want to know.”

“I think I get to decide that for myself, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin shook his head, and- were those tears?

“You don't _get it_ , Arthur. You'll kill me. Or hate me. Probably both.” The whisper was broken and fear clung to Arthur as he tried to figure out what exactly _that_ was supposed to mean.

“I swear on my honour, and the honour of Camelot, that I won't. Now tell me. I'll never understand if you don't explain it.”

Merlin breathed deeply for a moment, and for a moment Arthur thought he'd have to say more. But then the moment broke and Merlin met his eyes, determination shining once more.

God- even Merlin's _emotions_ were a disaster.

“I have magic.” He whispered finally, voice impossibly quiet as the words seemed to ring around in Arthur's mind.

His first reaction was to try and deny it, but he shut his mouth before it could leave, cowed by the look of fear that was leaking through Merlin's determination as he continued to look him in the eyes.

“Show me?” He requested finally.

There was a sharp intake before Merlin closed his eyes, gathering himself, only to open them once more. They glowed for a moment, and suddenly there was a broom in Merlin's hand, where moments ago it had been against the wall.

He wanted to deny it, there had been no spell after all, but the gold glow of Merlin's eyes were unmistakable.

There were so many questions, so many things he wanted to know, but the first thing that escaped him sounded so weak, even to himself. “How long have you lied to me?”

Merlin was guarded, clearly waiting for an attack despite Arthur's promises, letting the broom fall to the floor with a clatter.

“I've never lied to you about whether or not I've had magic. But what you mean to ask is how long I've practiced right? But I never practiced magic _until_ I entered Camelot. I just, knew it. I'm a warlock, Arthur. I'm born of magic. Well,” There was a hopeless shrug and a wry grin on Merlin's face, so out of place. “I _am_ magic. From birth until death, whenever that shall be, I will be one with magic, and it is forever one with me. That is what is, what has been, and shall always be.” He murmured.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath, letting the information roll over him, as he tried to understand how things had become this in such a short amount of time.

And yet, for all the fear of death that Merlin seemed to hold, he seemed all the more relaxed in this moment, unsure of his faith but proud of his abilities, and unwilling to stand down as he stared Arthur in the eyes.

“I have questions. There's still much that I don't know, or understand, and I want to understand it all. I _need_ to understand it all.” Arthur admitted finally.

There was hope in Merlin's shocked gaze, and he smile slowly crept over his face.

“But Merlin, you've got to stop hiding things from me. I want to know everything.”

Merlin nodded. “Of course. I promise.” He agreed.

Arthur nodded, satisfied, and a little awkward now that the dramatics were out of the way.

“Now get out. I have a lot to think about no thanks to you. I expect to see you bright and early in the morning.”

Merlin nodded again. “Of course, Sire.”

And that teasing tone was back. Thank the gods.

Turning, he stopped for a moment at the door, turning to look back at Arthur with earnest eyes. “Seriously though, Arthur. Thank you.”

Arthur didn't know what else to say, so he rolled his eyes. “Hurry up and go to bed _Mer_ lin.” He scoffed.

And when a moment later he heard Merlin trip just outside his door, he knew they were going to be okay.

Because it didn't matter how powerful he turned out to be, Merlin would always be, a disaster.

  
  


(And when he learns just how powerful Merlin really is, well, let us just say that he remained bewildered over it long after. But that, my friends, is a story for another time.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout ideas and prompts at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
